Ma plus grosse corvée c'est toi
by Chibi Mow
Summary: PWP. RyoPi. Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà Yamapi ne fait plus ses corvées. Comment va réagir Ryo ?


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : ma plus grosse corvée c'est toi

Source : News

Résumé : Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà Yamapi ne fait plus ses corvées. Comment va réagir Ryo ?

Note : Je sais ça fait un certain temps que j'ai rien écris mais mon inspiration avait décidé de se prendre des vacances avant que moi je puisse. Mais apparemment elle est revenue toute bronzée avec quelques idées à développer. Affaire à suivre.

Note 1 : J'ai pas relu parce que moi J'ai eu la flemme ^^

Ma plus grosse corvée c'est toi

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà quelques minutes quand il poussa la porte de son appartement. Se débarrassant lentement de sa veste et de son sac, Nishikido Ryo entendit le ''Okaeri'' que son amant lui adressa du salon. Sans pour autant y répondre, Ryo se dirigea vers la cuisine ébouriffant les cheveux de son cadet en passant dans le salon avant d'ouvrir le frigo à la recherche d'un soda qui serait plus que le bienvenue en cette fin de journée de travail dur et fatiguant.

Pourtant il resta bloqué quelques minutes, la porte du réfrigérateur grande ouverte et les yeux perdu à l'intérieur. Intérieur qui se trouvait être désespérément vide. Se massant l'arête du nez d'une main, Nishikido referma le frigo de l'autre avant de pousser un soupire capable de déraciner un arbre.

Se déplaçant un peu vers la droite, il ouvrit le premier placard qu'il trouva, puis le suivant, puis celui d'après, puis encore un autre avant de pousser un nouveau soupire.

Retournant dans le salon d'un pas fatigué, Ryo s'écrouler dans le canapé à côté de son amant posant son regard sur le drama qui défilait sur l'écran de télévision.

_ Pi ?

_ Hm ?

_ T'as fait les courses ?

Tournant enfin son regard vers son aîné, Yamashita Tomohisa ne trouva rien de mieux à dire que :

_ Fallait faire les courses ?

Posant un nouveau soupire, le Kanjani se releva avant de se rassoire pour finalement décidé qu'il était mieux debout.

_ Tu me fais chier ! Ca fait trois semaines que c'est moi qui fais les courses ! Je croyais qu'on devait partager les corvées mais tu ne fais jamais rien !

_ Je fais la vaisselle.

_ Tu l'as fais seulement hier soir, Pi ! Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule !

_ J'y ai pas pensé, désolé.

La fatigue accumulée au cour de la journée ajoutée à l'excuse bidon que venait de lui servir son cadet eu raison de son calme. Serrant les poings, Ryo fit part de sa façon de penser à Yamashita.

_ Et sortir la poubelle ? Jamais t'y pense non plus ! Et le ménage ? C'est pourtant pas bien compliqué de prendre un aspirateur et de faire le tour de l'appartement avec ! On n'habite pas dans un palace non plus ! A croire que la seule chose à laquelle tu peux penser correctement c'est ton travail ! Et encore te réveiller pour que tu daignes arriver à l'heure est un vrai calvaire ! Je suis le seul à faire des efforts pour que notre relation fonctionne mais tu t'en fout ! Et là j'en peux plus ! Je travaille aussi figure toi ! Et là j'en ai marre ! Je fais plus rien ! Tu te débrouilles.

Se laissant tomber dans le canapé, la respiration plus rapide que la normale à cause de son énervement, Nishikido entendit le rire de son amant résonner à côté de lui. Il se foutait de sa gueule ou quoi ?

Tournant un regard plus qu'assassin vers Yamapi, les yeux de Ryo tombèrent sur le visage souriant de son amant le déstabilisant quelque peu.

_ Je me demandais quand est-ce que t'allais craquer.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Désolé. Quand je suis rentré un soir, j'ai vu que t'avais fait la vaisselle à ma place et comme tu ne m'as rien dit à propos de ça, je me suis demandé combien de temps il te faudrait pour réagir.

_ Tu te fous de moi ?

S'installant à califourchon sur les genoux de son aîné, Yamashita déposa furtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Désolé. Je pensais que tu t'énerverais plus vite.

_ C'est pas une raison !

_ Désolé. Comment je peux me faire pardonner ?

Déposant de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, Pi glissa ses mains sous le T-shirt Ryo caressant doucement sa peau douce et chaude. Quand il sentit les mains du Kanjani se poser sur ses hanches, le leader des News ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu plus avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Allongeant son cadet sur le canapé, Nishikido approfondit le baiser avant de se détacher des lèvres de son amant à bout de souffle.

_ La prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil je te tue.

_ Tu dis ça à chaque fois et tu le fais jamais !

_ Je le ferais la prochaine fois.

_ Compris. Laisses-moi te déshabiller maintenant.

Remontant ses mains le long du dos de Nishikido, Tomohisa se débarrassa du T-shirt avant même que son aîné n'est pu protester. Pas vraiment qu'il en ai envie mais juste pour la forme.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de Ryo alors qu'il retirer les bout de tissus trop encombrant qui couvrait la peau délicieuse de son cadet. Une fois le t-shirt et le pantalon de Yamapi envoyé plus loin dans la pièce, le Kanjani couvrir la peau dénudée de baiser la faisant frissonner doucement.

_ Entre le travail et les corvées, on a jamais le temps de rien faire.

_ Tu veux dire que tu as arrêté de faire les courses, la vaisselle et le ménage parce que tu voulais coucher avec moi ?

Les joues de Yamashita prirent une jolie couleur rouge faisant sourire un peu plus son aîné qui décida d'accélérer le mouvement. Se redressant, il détacha son pantalon avant de le jeter avec le reste des vêtements pour faire de même avec son boxer et celui de son Pi.

Glissant ses mains le long du corps de son cadet, Ryo attrapa le sexe de Yamashita le faisant sursauter.

_ Pressé ?

_ C'est toi qui inventes des plans bizarres pour avoir le droit à mes faveurs alors ne vient pas te plaindre si je suis légèrement sur les nerfs.

_ Légèrement, c'est le mot !

Un immense sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de Tomohisa avant qu'il ne soit couvert par les lèvres de Nishikido. Commençant un lent mouvement de va et vient sur le membre de son cadet, Ryo libéra les lèvres de son amant avant d'y glisser ses doigts.

La langue de Yamapi jouait doucement, s'enroulant, caressant et humidifiant les doigts qui avaient osés pénétrer dans son territoire alors que le Kanjani admirait les lèvres de son leader épouser parfaitement la forme de ses doigts tout en laissa son autre main s'enrouler autour du membre gonflé de son amant.

Retirant ses doigts de la bouche de Yamashita, Nishikido les fit descendre le long du dos de son cadet le faisant se cambrer sous leur passage. Se positionnant un peu mieux entre les cuisses écartées de Yamapi, Ryo fit pénétrer un premier doigt dans l'intimité de son amant qui se tendit sous l'intrusion.

_ Le canapé n'est pas des plus confortable.

_ Dommage pour toi.

Le sourire que le Kanjani adressa au leader des News laissait facilement deviner les pensées de Nishikido qui flottaient entre vengeance et sexe.

Entourant la taille de son amant de ses jambes, Yamapi Attrapa les lèvres de Ryo pour lui donner un baiser passionné. Pendant l'échange, un second doigt pénétra le faisant gémir à travers le baiser.

Lorsque l'aîné jugea que Tomohisa était prêt à le recevoir, il retira ses doigts. Glissant sa langue entre les lèvres de son cadet Nishikido fit entrer son sexe durcit dans l'intimité de son amant.

Tout le corps tendu, Yamapi se concentra sur la main de Ryo qui se caressait son sexe pour oublier la douleur que le membre de son aîné en lui provoquait. La douleur s'atténua doucement pour finalement être remplacé par le besoin de le sentir encore plus en lui. Ses hanches commencèrent à bouger toute seule le faisant s'empaler un peu plus sur le membre tendu.

Sentant Yamashita se détendre sous lui, Nishikido commença lui aussi à bouger à l'intérieur de son cadet provoquant ainsi de magnifique gémissement de plaisir. Accélérant son mouvement de va et vient, Ryo admira Pi se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier avant qu'il ne glisse ses doigts dessus pour les faire s'entrouvrirent.

_ Tu va finir par te blesser si tu continue.

Un nouveau mouvement de bassin et la voie de Yamapi résonna dans toute la pièce sous le regard satisfait de Nishikido.

Laissant ses mains parcourir le dos de son aîné, Tomohisa y laissa de temps à autre des traces de griffure. Des marques de ses dents s'installaient petit à petit sur les épaules de Ryo pendant que celui-ci couvrait le corps de son amant suçons.

Plus le plaisir augmentait plus les mouvements de Nishikido se faisaient désordonnés avant qu'il ne se libère à l'intérieur de son cadet qui le suivit rapidement.

S'écroulant sur le corps de Yamapi, Ryo tenta de reprendre une respiration normale.

_ Faudrait qu'on aille faire les courses si on veut manger quelque chose.

_ J'ai la flemme.

_ Pi !

_ D'accord. Mais t'es pas trop fatigué pour faire ça ce soir ?

_ C'est vrai que ma plus grosse corvée c'est toi.

Fin

J'ai encore l'impression que ma fin est pourrie et en plus que mon lemon est nulle ! Peut-être parce que ça fait un moment que j'ai rien écris. Enfin bon. Me revoilà pour un petit One Shot écris pendant mon stage mais sachez que je n'ai avancé aucune de mes fics à chapitre désolé.

Sinon normalement je vais à la japan expo et ça me rend trop heureuse ^_^

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


End file.
